The Intruder
by Colors and Irony
Summary: Canada wakes up to an intruder in his kitchen. At least he made coffee. RusCan


It was early morning. Fog that had hovered over the grass before dawn was swiftly being melted away by the sudden warmth. The sun, rising over the horizon, hit the ideal angle with which to squirm through a pair of curtains and beam at a particular Canadian.

At the sudden light, violet-blue eyes fluttered open blearily before blinking awake. Matthew Williams sat up in his bed, letting the covers fall off his shoulders to expose an over-sized hockey shirt. He glanced beside him on the bed and smiled at the puffball of fur that was Kumajirou, curled into a ball to keep warm.

"Good morning, Kumanitsu!"

"Who?"

Voice slightly dampened with disappointment, he replied, "I'm Canada... I feed you, remember?"

The polar bear drowsed off without acknowledging his answer. Canada smiled and decided to let him sleep in.

In the shower, Canada decided that he wouldn't let his invisibility get him down today. It was a beautiful morning, and there were more productive things to do than mope.

With a grin on his face, he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He pulled on his favorite hoodie and a worn pair of jeans. "Kuma, I'm going to make breakfast, ok? You should come downstairs!"

At the mention of food, the bear stretched and plodded over to his master. Even if Kumajirou couldn't remember his name, he thought that what's-his-name was a good master. Especially since he fed him fish.

With polar bear in tow, Matthew strode into the kitchen and made for the cabinets, when-

"Ah, good morning, comrade!"

With a rather feminine squeal, Canada grabbed a nearby frying pan and whipped around to defend himself.

He was greeted with amethyst eyes and a childlike grin.

"Russia... What-"

"I made coffee!"

"Huh?"

"Coffee," Russia explained patiently, as if to a small child. "You will be wanting some, da? I've already had some."

Sure enough, he was clutching a half empty mug of vodka and coffee.

"But- but why are you here?" Matthew managed to stutter out.

Russia's eyes darkened and in a menacing voice he said, "Are you questioning the motives of Russia, Matvey? Do not forget, I could easily crush you if I so desired."

Matthew's eyes widened in panic and he shouted (although it was around the volume of a normal speaking voice), "N-no! Of course not I mean who would I be to question you I'm practically a nobody and no one knows who I am and I don't even know how you remembered me, Russia-"

Matthew's panicked monologue was cut off by a happy, "Call me Ivan!"

Canada froze. "W-what?"

"Ivan! Since we are friends, you may call me Ivan. Of course," Ivan's tone lowered, "We are friends...da?"

"Of course!" Matthew replied hurriedly. Being crushed wasn't really on his list of things to do today.

Ivan's voice immediately regained its childlike inflection. "Excellent! Now you will be making the pancakes, da? And," he added, looking down, "I think your bear is hungry."

Canada looked down. Kumajirou was attempting to eat a hole through Russia's boot.

"Kumasuno! No!" With difficulty, he managed to extricate the bear from Russia's foot.

After a slightly eventful breakfast, (Canada had to stop Russia from hitting his bear with a pipe), everyone was content... Well, maybe that isn't the best word.

"So... Russ-" Matthew caught himself, "Ivan... Why exactly did you come to my house?" He prayed the larger man wouldn't take it the wrong way. Luckily, he didn't.

"Ah! Well, why wouldn't I want to see my adorable little Matvey!"

Canada decided to momentarily disregard the fact that Russia hadn't so much as acknowledged him before today. "But how did you get in...?"

Russia's smile grew a little wider. "You should really start locking your living room window."

Slightly (read: extremely) creeped out, Canada decided to move on.

"What do you want to do today? I didn't really have anything planned."

"You weren't planning to see anyone?"

"No," Matthew replied absentmindedly. "No one remembers me, much less makes plans with me."

"You see? That is why I'm here!" Russia clapped his hands cheerfully.

"...huh? What do you mean?"

"You are lonely," Ivan pronounced. "Not even your own brother remembers you."

Matthew felt a twinge of hurt at the truth in that statement. It must've shown in his eyes, because Ivan softened and gently placed his hand on Matthew's golden head.

"It's okay, sunflower. I am lonely too."

Canada looked up in surprise from under Russia's large hand.

"My house is large and empty. It is sad," said Ivan plaintively. "So," he continued, titling Matthew's head up so he could meet his gaze, "Why not be around someone as lonely as I am? We could be lonely together."

One of Ivan's hands kept Matthew's head tilted up while the other one cupped his blushing face.

"And maybe, after a while... We wouldn't be lonely anymore."

Ivan leaned down and gently engulfed Matthew with a kiss.

It was sweet, compassionate, and everything that he would never had expected from someone like Ivan.

Parting their lips, Ivan's hands slid down to Matthew's waist and snared him into a warm embrace.

"So? What do you think?"

To Matthew, an idea had never sounded better.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks for reading! :D reviews, please? This is my first Hetalia venture and I want to know how I did. Come on, I know you're out there. I hear you metabolizing oxygen and expelling carbon dioxide.


End file.
